Point of View
by Sweet Nymph
Summary: A collection of poems, displaying different points of view (though not on the same subject).
1. If You Think

A/N: This is a poem I just thought up and had to write down. I think you  
can tell who it is and who it's about.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the idea.  
  
If You Think  
  
If you think  
I always pester you  
Because I just like to bother you,  
You're wrong.  
I only want to make you smile.  
I want to hear you laugh for a change.  
I want to be a friend to you,  
And maybe more, someday.  
I want you to be happy.  
  
If you think  
I never get discouraged,  
You're wrong.  
Every time you push me away,  
Your harsh words hurt me  
And your indifference cuts me.  
I sometimes wonder  
If you're even worth the effort  
And pain.  
Then I remember the time  
You smiled at me.  
I wasn't much of a smile,  
But for a moment  
We were friends,  
And that memory helps me  
To keep on in my endeavors.  
  
If you think  
I won't stop smiling,  
Won't stop pestering you,  
Won't stop anything  
Until you smile,  
Until you laugh,  
Until you even wear pink.  
If you think  
I won't give up  
Until you feel,  
Until you can accept my friendship  
And even more.  
If you think  
I won't surrender  
Until you are happy...  
  
You're absolutely right. 


	2. The Choice

Disclaimer: See first chapter.  
  
Dedications: To my loyal reviewers: Change-Of-Heart2, x-RAVEN-x, Forever  
Again, ROBINROX, Pokemonlover1, Morla la Slayne, and ... .  
  
THE CHOICE  
  
You are my best friend  
And I think I am yours.  
I think what we feel is  
More than just friendship.  
But there is another  
For you.  
One you think about  
More than you do me.  
What would you do  
If you had a choice  
Between me and him?  
Between your friend  
And your enemy?  
If you could have  
Only one,  
If you could be with me  
Or capture him  
Which would you choose?  
If you could either  
Slay him  
Or rescue me,  
Would we live  
Or die?  
I think,  
I fear I know  
What your choice  
Would be  
And I pray  
That is one  
Choice  
That will never  
Be made. 


	3. How Could You?

Warning: Spoilers for "Betrayal".  
  
Disclaimer: See first two.  
  
Dedications: To Change-Of-Heart2, Batgurl101, and **Darkfire**  
  
HOW COULD YOU  
  
You had so much.  
You were allowed  
To feel,  
To express yourself,  
Your emotions.  
You had friends  
And a home.  
You had the love  
Of a green eyed boy  
From the first moment  
He saw you.  
  
How could you give  
All of that up?  
How could you  
Betray your friends  
And your home  
And the green eyed boy  
Who loved you  
From the first moment  
He saw you?  
And for what?  
Control?  
Power over yourself?  
Is it worth the price?  
Are you happier now  
That you have control  
But no friends?  
No home?  
No green eyed boy?  
Only a master  
Who would betray you  
At the first sign of weakness.  
  
How is it  
That a human girl  
With beauty  
And power  
And charm  
That seems so nice,  
So trustworthy,  
Could be so evil  
While another girl  
With demonic blood  
In her veins  
Could be good?  
Why is it that  
One could be nice  
And lose her friends  
While the other  
Can't afford to be nice  
Especially to her friends  
Lest she destroy them?  
  
So I wonder  
If a pair  
Of guileless blue eyes  
And a sunny demeanor  
Can hide an evil soul,  
Can't mystery  
And impassiveness  
And a pair of dark eyes  
In a demon girl  
Conceal a good soul?  
And if it can,  
Perhaps she can hope  
That one day  
She will be allowed  
To have emotions,  
To be kinder  
And happier  
And have a green eyed boy  
Of her own  
Someday. 


	4. My Choice

Disclaimer: See first three.  
  
Dedications: To anyone who didn't like the implications of "The Choice".  
  
My Choice  
  
You ask me about  
My choice.  
If I would choose  
My enemy  
Or you,  
My friend.  
You say you know  
Who I would choose  
And you pray  
That it's a  
Choice  
I will  
Never make.  
I, too, know  
Who I would  
Choose,  
And I too hope  
I will never have  
To make it.  
Because then my enemy  
Would be gone,  
Perhaps forever this time  
And I wouldn't care.  
I would be happy  
Because I would have you,  
My friend  
My love  
  
My choice. 


	5. Part of the Team

Disclaimer: See first poems.  
  
Dedications: To everyone who waited patiently (or impatiently) for this  
next poem, to everyone who loves Cyborg, and to ScarletAngel68. Thanks for  
the suggestions!  
  
A/N: There are NO capitalization mistakes. It's meant to be that way.  
  
PART OF THE TEAM  
  
once  
i was on  
a Team.  
on it,  
but not  
Part of it.  
i was always  
the Leader.  
i was Faster,  
Bigger,  
Badder,  
Better  
than Anyone Else.  
then  
all that was  
taken away  
by a  
Father's Mistake.  
  
now  
i'm on a  
different  
kind of  
Team.  
i am no longer  
the Leader.  
no longer  
the Fastest,  
or Strongest.  
i may even be  
the Weakest.  
but,  
for the first time  
i am  
Part of the Team. 


	6. This Game We Play

Disclaimer: See first chapter.  
  
A/N: The first five people who correctly guess the pairing in this poem win a prize! Just include your favorite scene of your favorite episode and the POV you want it from, and I will write a poem for that scene!  
  
(I am so low on ideas.)

* * *

**This Game We Play**  
  
You were just another pawn  
In this game we play.  
Just another tool for me to use  
To get what I want,  
To reach my goals.  
  
The game was played so well.  
You served your purpose  
Almost to the end.  
Then the game changed.  
The pieces switched sides  
Yet again  
And I lost.  
  
But now,  
You are sleeping.  
Safe beneath your cold hard blanket  
With a sign  
Proclaiming which side  
You finally played for.  
Your team won,  
But you lost.  
So now you sleep,  
Lost in dreams  
Maybe forever.  
  
I shouldn't care.  
After all,  
You were just a pawn  
In this game we play.  
So why am I here,  
Wishing you would awaken.  
Would come back to life.  
To the game.  
  
To me. 


	7. About Time

Disclaimer: See first chapter.  
  
A/N: This is an **Honorable Mention** poem for **audi katia**, since she has been the only one to even guess so far. So it's also because she was the first to guess. And, I liked her idea.  
  
By the way, it was a good guess. You were only half wrong.  
  
Audi katia's favorite scene was towards the end of _Nevermore_ when Raven and Beast Boy were telling each other that they thought the other didn't like them. This is in Cyborg's POV.

* * *

**About Time**  
  
It's about time  
They told each other  
The truth.  
Finally, they each know  
They are liked  
By the other.  
It certainly took them long enough.  
And who knows?  
Had they waited any longer,  
It might have been too late.  
Everyone else  
Knows how they feel.  
Everyone except  
Them.  
It's about time  
They shared their  
True feelings  
And said what needed to be said.  
But I have something to say  
As well:  
  
"Hey, I like both ya'll.  
Now _get your butts over_ _here!_"

* * *

The contest is still open, so give it a try. 


	8. Raven's Smile

**Dedication:** To **ChangeOfHeart2** for guessing Slade/Terra for _This Game We Play_. Sorry it's so late.

**Disclaimer:** See first poem.

Takes place at the end of _Nevermore_ when Raven smiles at Beast Boy.

Note: Not the spacing I wanted, but whatever did to QuickEdit messed it up. :(

* * *

**Raven's Smile**

She smiled at me.

Ever since

The first day we met

I've tried to make her smile.

I've tried being charming.

She only glared.

I've tried being funny.

She never laughed.

I've tried being nice.

She only got angry.

I've tried to compliment her.

She never cared.

I would always

Try so hard

To so something right.

And every time

I would mess up,

And she would seem

To hate me

Even more.

I never would have guessed

That all it would take

To make her smile

Is a trip through her mind

And the mention

Of herbal tea.


	9. This Is

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

A/N: This is the big Hug in "Spellbound" from BB's POV.

I _italicized_ every other stanza so it makes more sense. I hope.

* * *

**This Is...**

This is strange.

She's not the kind of person to hug.

Especially not me.

It's really awkward.

And almost uncomfortable.

_This is nice._

_I like the feel of her._

_She's so soft_

_And warm._

_I want to hug her back._

This is wrong.

She's just been hurt.

She needs a friend.

I care, but I don't want to be

The rebound guy

_This isn't fair._

_Why did he make her laugh?_

_Why did she fall for him?_

_Why do I have to push her away_

_When I just want to hold her?_

This stinks. Literally.

Why did you spoil the moment?

Why did you run the mood?

Why did you do that, man?

Hey, she's smiling

_This is nice._


	10. Understanding

Disclaimer: See first Chapter.

A/N: This is basically Raven's abbreviated POV from the entire episode of "Spellbound". _Italicized _is Malichor. **Bold** is Beast Boy.

* * *

**Understanding**  
  
I am so different.  
Why can't anyone  
Understand me?  
  
_I understand._  
  
You do? That means so much.  
Let me learn. Teach me.  
I'll repay you and free you.  
  
These lessons are hard.  
Powerful and dangerous  
And frightening.  
  
But I understand.  
  
You betrayed me!  
After everything I gave you  
How could you use me like that?  
  
I don't understand!  
  
Alone again.  
Locked in my room.  
No one around.  
  
This I understand.  
  
Who's at the door?  
Come in.  
What did you want to say?  
  
**I understand.**


End file.
